The Wrong Jedi Alternate Ending
by Anakinskywalkergo
Summary: An Anisoka version of the ending for SWTCW: The Wrong Jedi. If Anakin had gone after Ahsoka after she left the Jedi Order. WARNING: Spoilers for SWTCW: Season Five Finale: The Wrong Jedi. Anisoka - Anakin/Ahsoka pairing.


"I have to do this alone. Without the Council…and without you."

The words tore into his heart. Dug into his soul. He could've burst into tears right there, but he couldn't. He couldn't let her see how much he hurt. He forced words out of his mouth. "I understand." His voice cracked, but he continued. "More than you realize, I understand you wanting to leave the Jedi Order."

He loved her enough to keep her safe. Now, he loved her enough to let her go.

For a moment, there was no response. Then, it came. "I know."

His head jerked up at her answer – then he noticed she was no longer standing next to him. She was walking off, into the sunset. He stood there, watching her leave. The pain and rage burned within him…it felt as if his heart were on fire. He had told himself that letting her go was what she wanted. She wanted to be alone. Now, there were tears gently falling down his cheeks. As he watched her figure slowly fade away, he let out a sob, and dropped to his knees.

"AHSOKA!"

He scrambled to his feet and ran after her. He had tried letting her go. He couldn't. He Force-jumped down the long flight of stone steps, and looked around frantically. Darkness was beginning to set in. He couldn't see her. Finally, he saw her. She was walking down a large alley, heading for the nearest landing pad. Ready to leave the Temple. Leave the planet. Leave him.

"Ahsoka, please! Wait!"

She didn't stop. She kept on walking. She didn't even turn around. He ran forward across the lanes, not looking, not aware of anything but her…

As she kept on walking, Ahsoka almost felt as if her heart would break. But she couldn't look back. If she did, and saw him chasing her, calling her, she would just melt. This was what had to be done. She could still hear him calling. But he would get over her. He had to.

"Ahsoka, please wait! Don't go! Ahso…Ugghh!"

His call ended in a cry. There was a screech, like that of an engine or ship. She stopped walking, and stood there for a moment, her heart pounding. She could no longer here him. She heard a another screech, this one like a speeder taking off at top speed. She spun around. Anakin was lying on the ground, not moving. She spotted a speeder taking off in the opposite direction. It had hit him as he ran across the lanes – after her.

"ANAKIN!"

She raced toward him. She saw him get to his feet, and stumble into the alley before collapsing. He sat, leaning against the wall of the left building. She was bawling now as she ran to him. She had tried so hard to not cry…she had no control now, though. As she dropped to the ground next to him, her tears dripped onto his head. She took his face in her hands. His face and right arm were bleeding. "Anakin…" Her voice was shaking so violently. "Anakin, don't…don't move. Anakin, I…I…I'm so sorry! Please…" She buried her head into the folds of his clothes. "Please be alright."

Suddenly, she felt his hand on the back of her head. She pulled away. His eyes were opened, and he was smiling weakly at him. "I'm fine, Snips."

"Anakin…" She broke into tears again. She looked at him. His eyes were so blue in the last of the sunlight. Like an ocean. She shook her head. "I…I'll call for help. You're going to be alright. Just…just…don't move." Her whole body was trembling, yet she didn't know why. She was angry at herself for crying, relieved that he was still alive, confused why she felt this way…

"It's okay, Ahsoka. I'm okay. Everything's going to be okay." His voice was gently. He placed his un-injured hand on her cheek, and wiped away the tears on her face. "It was only a small bump." She stopped sobbing, and looked at him. She managed a shaky smile, then turned away. "You should still go back to the Jedi healers. After I…I…I leave for…" She couldn't finish talking.

"I'm not going back to the Jedi healers…nor the Jedi."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked up at him…but there was no time talk. Because in the next moment, he was kissing her. So passionately…with so much love. Her eyes opened wide, before slowly fluttering closed. He pulled away gently, breaking the moment. He looked right into her eyes. "I LOVE you, Ahsoka Tano."

"Anakin, no! You…you can't do this! You're so close to being a Master, you're a Jedi…" She stumbled over her words. "I won't let you give up your life as a Jedi…"

He placed his hand against her mouth, shushing her. "Before you continue, just listen. I love you. I will give up my life for you – whether it's with the Jedi Order or protecting you. If you leave, I'm nothing." His eyes began tearing, but he continued. "Without you…I can't make it. I love the your snippy attitude. I love your smile. I love your laugh. I love the way you call me Skyguy. And if being in the Order means staying away from you…then I want no part of it."

Both of them were crying now. She couldn't hold back anymore. She broke into another wave of fresh tears. "I love you too. I love you SO much, Anakin!" She flung herself into his arms, careful not to hurt his right one. She pressed her lips against his.

There, in the dark alley of Coruscant, under the last rays of the sun and dawning of the stars, they confessed their love.

She pulled away, and looked at him. She was still crying, but smiling this time. He gently kissed her on the forehead. "Please…let me come with you. Please don't leave me alone." It was just a whisper, but to her, it spoke volumes.

She nodded, and began laughing. "Yes, Anakin. Come with me. I don't want to be alone either. Yes…yes…yes!"

He got to his feet. There was no pain from his injury. Only love. She too got up, and they embraced. Then, they both walked to the landing pad, their destiny for the planet Shili…above them, the heavens smiled upon their love.


End file.
